This invention relates to concrete forming systems and, more particularly, to a releasable nailing surface which aids in the support of finished materials on the sidewalls of a concrete form.
The use of foam concrete forms in the construction industry is known. These forms present a pair of sidewalls with vertical and/or horizontal cavities formed therebetween. Upon filling the cavities with concrete a concrete wall is presented between the insulating sidewalls. The forms have complementary mating elements for joining the forms in a side-by-side and/or over/under relationship. Examples of such concrete forms are shown in various patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,020 to Gregori.
Upon use of the forms it is desirable to attach a finishing material, e.g. Sheetrock.RTM., to the form sidewalls. One method has been to glue the Sheetrock.RTM. to the sidewall surface Also, DeLozier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,501, and Berrenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,855, disclose the uses of integrated members which present at their lateral ends nailing surfaces adjacent the exterior surfaces of the concrete form sidewalls.
Although assumably effective in their operation, such devices present increased installation and/or manufacturing costs, particularly as to those forms having the nailing surfaces integrated therein. Moreover, forms with integrated nailing surfaces may not be needed if no finish materials are desired, cannot present nailing surfaces at user-selectable points along the form.
In response thereto we have invented a wall clip for use with variously configured forms. The clip generally comprises a metal nailing surface or stud which is positioned adjacent the sidewall surfaces of the form. Upper and lower linkage members conform to the upper and lower edges of the form so as to maintain the stud in its desired position. The linkage members further extend anchors into the cavity between the sidewalls which are embedded in the poured concrete. The anchors hold the nailing stud in place while reinforcing the sidewalls. The linkage members and anchors are made of a pliable material so as to conform to the configuration of the tongues and grooves found along the upper and lower edges of the concrete forms. This characteristic precludes interference of the wall clip with the tongue/groove connection between adjacent forms.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a wall clip for a concrete forming system which presents a nailing surface for attachment of finished materials to the concrete form.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall clip, as aforesaid, which presents reinforcing anchors for embedment in the poured concrete.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a wall clip with anchors, as aforesaid, which maintains the nailing surface adjacent a form sidewall.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a wall clip with anchors, as aforesaid, which effectively interface with the poured concrete.
A still further particular object of this invention is to provide a wall clip, as aforesaid, which does not interfere with the flow of concrete between the form sidewalls.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wall clip, as aforesaid, which is easily installed at the job site without interfering with the mating of adjacent forms.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall clip, as aforesaid, which is adaptable for use with variously configured concrete forms.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.